


An Assassin In Love

by laveIIans



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types, Assassin's Creed Odyssey
Genre: Challenge Response, Community: femslashficlets, Crushes, F/F, Femslash, Ficlet, First Kiss, First Love, Flowers, Fluff, Kyrassandra, Language of Flowers, Love Confessions, Pre-Relationship, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Romantic Fluff, Sapphic, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-25 01:24:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14966081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laveIIans/pseuds/laveIIans
Summary: Kassandra suddenly realises she has feelings for Kyra, and is unsure how to proceed. Taking the initiative herself, Kassandra decides to try and get Kyra a gift that will show her how much she means to her, and hopefully reveal her feelings too.





	An Assassin In Love

Lounging beneath the warm summer sun and basking in its rays was all Kassandra wanted to do, but it was relentlessly unpractical in her armour. She’d cook herself like a crisped duck if she laid herself down in it right now, and yet…

Perhaps there were good things about the heat, too. The lilacs were coming along nicely, soaking up the sun in her stead as they grew alongside her villa. At least they smelt divine too. Kassandra longed to rub them against her skin, to press them close to her and just inhale the fragrance as it wafted over to her where she was stretching, warming up her body muscle by muscle in preparation for a long day ahead.

She might have to fight, climb, or kill; she had little way of knowing what she would end up doing from one day to the next, and the suspense and anticipation only added to the thrill of waking up in the morning.

Or so she had previously assumed.

Now, there was a far more pressing reason. One that was lovelier to look at than even the finest of her lilacs; one perfumed with sweet water from the gods atop Olympus itself. One that made her heart race just to think about her, to hear her name echo in Kassandra’s thoughts as her heart swelled fit to burst…

_Kyra_.

 

* * *

 

 

With just a few words, she had captured Kassandra’s heart entirely. Scarcely a moment would go by when Kyra did not enter the Spartan’s thoughts, holding her hostage to a host of emotions that, until recently, Kassandra could not name or understand.

Kyra was gifted with such beauty that Kassandra was driven to blasphemy, thinking her looks could outshine even great Aphrodite herself and leave the goddess a withered, shrivelled husk in comparison. She was graceful, swaying slightly when she walked with a confident air that as of late had almost driven Kassandra to distraction over her hips.

She had a keen wit sharper than a dagger, knowing when to tell a joke and when to laugh, and generally was able to take the reins of a conversation with seemingly no trouble at all.

Elegant, charming, and deadlier than a viper… for she had ensnared Kassandra’s heart with just a few words and a simple smile.

As her thoughts turned to Kyra, Kassandra began to blush. She stood still, holding her head in her hands as she turned to face the wall. There were no onlookers, yet she felt embarrassed nonetheless; her thoughts and feelings for Kyra were private, and she had no desire to broadcast them to the world.

_Yet how will I show them to her?_ Kassandra had read all the stories and been swept away with romantic notions as a child, longing for a lover of her own that she could read poetry to under the moonlight. At least, that was how she had supposed lovers acted; now finding _herself_ in love, she had no idea how to act at all.

Kyra was special, and she deserved the very best Kassandra could offer, yet the Spartan woman found herself troubled, plagued by uncertainty as to how to proceed. The worst she could do would simply be to turn her down, Kassandra knew, and no doubt Kyra would do so gently all the same, yet the thought of possible rejection filled her heart with dread. For a moment, she was tangled up in her worries, lost to visions and thoughts that warped the situation out of all proportions and left a dull ache inside her.

Suddenly, she had an idea. Grinning to herself, Kassandra found the sweetest-smelling lilacs, checking them for any visible flaws or faults before sweeping them together into a simple bouquet, clutching it close to her as she gave them one last, longing sniff. Then she walked in the direction of Kyra’s house, holding the lilacs gently and offering a silent prayer to any god that might care to listen to let the odds be in her favour.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Oh, you shouldn’t have!” Kyra clutched the lilacs close to her, looking at them in wonder as she inhaled their scent. “And they smell _wonderful_. You didn’t steal them from Olympus, perhaps?”

“For you I would brave even great Zeus himself, and the full might of his lightning,” Kassandra promised her, patting her chest. “He could strike me here, and I would not feel a single thing.”

Kyra laughed, and yet Kassandra thought she saw her cheeks flush. _Perhaps I have a chance after all_ , she thought to herself. “And what exactly would protect you from him? No mortal armour could withstand a god, fine as yours may be,” Kyra gestured with an amused shake of her head.

“I would not need armour,” Kassandra smiled. “I would just think of you, and it would shield me even from the fires of Hades.”

There was no mistaking it this time: the other woman visibly blushed, the red being brought out by the lilacs against her cheeks. “The thought of me?” Kyra asked her quietly.

Kassandra nodded, moving closer. She lowered Kyra’s hands until they were at waist height before clasping her own around them. “The thought of you,” she whispered. “The thought of your smile, or your laugh.” They were just a breath away from each other now. “Or the thought of your lips against mine.”

Kyra kissed her. Her lips were just as soft and gentle as she had imagined, and her breath tasted pleasantly of lemons as Kyra opened her mouth further, teasing Kassandra’s lower lip with her tongue.

Kassandra sighed with happiness against Kyra’s mouth as she deepened the kiss, sweeping her arms around her. The lilacs fell forgotten to the floor as the two women kissed, parting with a gasp and shared smile.

“They mean first love,” Kassandra explained, holding her hand.

“I’m honoured,” Kyra beamed, and Kassandra’s heart swelled when Kyra kissed her cheek. “Now, help me pick them up again, won’t you?” she laughed.  

 

 


End file.
